Modern sensors for measuring acceleration generally include a micromechanical structure made from silicon (“sensor core”) and evaluation electronics.
Acceleration sensors for detecting movements in the plane are known. These sensors include a movable seismic mass and electrodes. During a movement of the seismic mass, the distances between electrodes change, as a result of which, an acceleration can be detected.